Englishgirl As A Mew
by michikoneko
Summary: Hi! I'm Honey, and I was told to move to Japan some time ago. Thing is, I moved next door to Ichigo. One day I trailed her to work, and... well, what I never thought could happen, Happened!
1. How to annoy workmen

**Hi.well, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it!!**

**note:i do not own tokyo mew mew. if not... well, I'd make me go in it. simple!**

**anyway, here it is. i hope you like it!**

The pink cherry blossoms seemed to decorate every corner here. It seems the Japanese really liked those trees. I mean, I do too, but I miss those good old English oaks.

I took a deep breath and turned my gaze away from the window. I barely heard what my mom was saying to me.

'Next week dad will start work, and then the week after you can start school like everyone else...'

Great. Not only school in a foreign country, but I start when everyone's already got friends and I'll be the odd one out. Super duper.

Tokyo was much bigger than Birmingham, it seemed. It also seemed weird to see all these signs in Japanese instead of English. Thank god I'd been able to learn it in time. I could speak and read it now, thanks to much after school tutoring.

I wondered where my cat, Neko, was. Was she in quarantine still? Was she in the house? I hoped she hadn't gotten lost; I sometimes felt that cat was the only one who understood me. The rascal was my best friend. Sad that my best friends were my cat and my sister, who wasn't around any more, thanks to flying off to university. Lucky. I mean, I love Japan, but not so much to LIVE there.

I knew some people who would.

Like luka, for example. He LOVED Japan. And liccy too. They'd always wanted to go there. I could remember our goodbyes...

'_Bye!' I said as I blinked back tears. 'I'll be fine; I'll send a postcard, all that stuff.'_

'_Hai, Honey-chan!'Squealed Liccy.She'd been trying to learn Japanese from me, but I hadn't had much time to teach her._

'_Don't forget.' Grinned Luka,'we're hijacking a boat and sailing there, right?'_

'_Don't be stupid,' I responded. 'I'll come here.'_

'_yeah...' said michelle,'but then we can't take anyone hostage!' trust Michelle to be like that. She probably wanted to go to Japan to get her hands on an authentic samurai sword. _

_My mobile bleeped. I flipped it open and my mum's voice sounded out of the voicepeice, loud and clear-mum has such a loud voice._

'_Honey,' she bellowed, 'come on, we have to get ready for tomorrow. The plane leaves at 7!'_

'_Ok guys,' I sighed. 'I gotta go.'_

'_Kay.' They murmured. Donna handed me this box with really-well, kooky wrapping paper._

'_Open it on the plane' she said._

'_Yeah,'I joked, 'I 'm really gonna get this through customs!'_

_And with that, I turned away and walked into the bustling crowd, on my way home for the last time..._

I blinked back tears as I remembered my friends. Liccy and Luka the anime-obsessed twins; Michelle the crazy psycho; Donna, so quiet, so knowing of what to do. Roger, organized and disorganized, at exactly the same time.

'We're here.' Mum grinned. 'don't you want to see the new house?'

Um, no. I thought. I don't. I decided to give it a chance though.

Well, it WAS quite nice, actually. It was a pink, two-floor house with a garage and yard and stuff. Last time we'd just had a duplex. But this was still good.

'You get your own room!' mum said. 'You don't have to share!'

'But I WANT to share!'

'What?!'

'I want the room to be mine and the cats! Neko ought to have a room too!'

'Oh.' Sighed my mum. 'But... I mean, the cat doesn't...'

'The cat DOES count.' I retorted. I heaved myself out of the car and stomped up the path, dodging delivery men. They weren't too happy to see me.

'Oi!' the bellowed,'watch it!'

I was watching it. I was watching how weak they were. I mean, they had to carry a filing cabinet between two. _Two._ I could carry it by myself, thank you very much. So Na, Japanese workmen who were now giving me evil glares because I'd just tripped one up accidentally. Na na na na.

How ever I decided to be nice and sat myself in the delivery truck, right in the middle of everything. Hey, I didn't say I was going to be angelic. My old teacher said that my name was a giveaway; I was never as sweet as that. I liked that teacher. He talked to me in French. He loved the place.

The truck was dark, really dark. Well, it was at the back, where I was after being tripped over. That's just painful. Workmen kick hard.

I was at the back where all dads' books and mums dictionaries were. I'd built myself a little fort, boxes around me and a flat sheet on top, so it was nice and dark.

'Honey! HONEY!'

There was mum. But I didn't really want to go out. Not really. It was so nice in the dark. So nice here.

'honey?'

Dad.

'Coming!' I cried, shooting out of my fort and into the sunlight (whilst knocking over a few workmen. snigger snigger.)

The thing is, ever since my dad got offered this job, I've hardly seen him. So I make the most of it whilst I can.

I wrapped my arms around him as I toppled him over. I really am getting too big for him. No- I'm never too big for my dad. Never.

'hey honey.' He said, in his silky voice. 'how are you?'

My dad has a really good voice. Have I mentioned that? Well, he does. Super silky and soft, with no capitals. At all.

'I'm ok.' I said thickly. 'workmen are annoying.'

He chuckled. 'You said that in Japanese.'

'I did? Woops'

He hugged me again and I breathed in his smell of dirt and building sites.

'd'you wanna go for a ride?'

'Ok. Where?' I mean , this was Tokyo. You cant just get out the car and have a ride. Its way too big.

'secret.' Damn. I hate it when he does that.

Remember how I said Tokyo was big? I was wrong. IT'S MASSIVE! I had no idea how dad knew where he was going. Soon though, we were out of the city, driving through lush trees and forests and stuff. He parked the van (we have a big white van. Its amazing, I love my van...) on the side of this footpath thing and said 'get out.'

One thing about my dad: he can be really really confusing.

Outside, it was all breezy and... well, nice.as my dad and i trudged up the footpath thing('thing' because it sometimes dissolved into grass) i kept pestering him.

'where are we going?'

'nowhere.'

'really?'

'yes'

'wadda we doing?'

'nothing. Nothing but breathing, living and walking. And looking and hearing and stuff.'

He made me walk for ages. And ages. And ages. And then, when we were still in the middle of absolute nowhere, he said 'lets go back.'

WHAT? All that walk for nothing? And now we were doing it again? This was crazy.

But this is my dad. He randomly pushed a random branch out of nowhere and said,'get in'

He'd been walking me in circles.

When we got back, it was evening. Well, sundown. And boy, i was TRIED. Really tired. My dad had to carry me through the door and plonk me on my mattress in the living room(those workmen are SLOW).

I was awoken by something wet on my nose. I opened my eyes and found a Mesopotamian blue staring at me and licking my nose.

'Neko!' i squealed, grabbing the cat before she could say 'nya!' At least i had one of my best friends here.

My mum chuckled as she came into the room. ' I guess you found out what that unnecessarily long walk was for now?'

I nodded in neko's fur. Of course, it had been some strange surprise. Sniff sniff... boy, cats smell nice. I looked up. Everything was still in boxes or plastic packaging. We had loads of new stuff, except for me. All i had was a new bed, wardrobe and desk. And bookshelves. But that was it. All the rest was old old old.

I spent the rest of the day doing stuff-feeding neko, making sure she was ok, moving boxes-until we had lunch. As i was tucking into my bangers and mash (oh British food, lovely British food.) the doorbell rang.

'oh?' my mum said.'I'll see who that is.'

I carried right on eating.

'Hello, you must be brown Frankie, hmm?'

'oh..?yes,yes, and you are...?'

Oh. Just neighbours. With neighbour talk.

I finished and was stacking plates as mum walked in.

'honey.' She said, calmly and if i were 5 instead of 13. 'there's a girl next door about your age. Do you want to meet her?' i honestly expected her to ask whether i wanted my old teddy back.

I shrugged.

'Well, shes outside... don't keep her waiting!' Mum smiled and shooed me out of the kitchen. I hate being shooed out of me own kitchen. But then mum shooed me out of the house, which is even worse. Grr. Not nice , that.

I spun around anyway. Might as well meet this girl.

She was leaning against her wall,waiting. She seemed as if though she'd been pushed out by her mother, too. She had red hair, tied into two bunches high up on her head. She had reddy/pinky eyes and wasn't paying much attention to anything at all. She was about my height adn wearing short shorts(i hope you get what I'm saying) and a off-the-shoulder purple top. She looked my way just as I was walking towards her.

'hi.' She said and smiled. She had a nice smile, so i smiled back.

'hi.' I responded. 'I'm Brown Honey.'

She started laughing. I mean, I guess it made sense. Brown Honey? Even English kids would find it weird. Weirder, since they knew what it meant. But I reckon she was laughing because it sounded weird to her.

'sorry, sorry!' she said as she stopped laughing. 'Its just your name sounded so strange...'

'its ok.' I shrugged.' I understand.'

'but I bet my name sounds weird to you.' Yes, I thought. Maybe.

'Its momomiya Ichigo.' She said, grinning. 'Happy to meet you.'

**nya! well, there you are. please review if you liked it. note if you liked it, say and i'll continue it. even if its only for one person. **

**thats it. **

**thanks for reading it. bye!**


	2. how to create a styrofoam snowstorm

**hey, its me again... nuh...**

**also, sorry if i get anything wrong, im only on chapter 33 of TMM... so feel free to correct me.**

**and also sorry for any misspelt typos... i always miss them. DX**

**and i also noticed... Ichigo's eyes are actually brown... sorry again...'**

** AND sorry its going so slowy... ill try to speed it up...winks**

**by the way, however much i would like to, i do not own tokyo mew mew.**

Once we'd got past the introducing stage, Ichigo and I were kinda stuck for words. We just stood stupidly outside our houses.

'uhhh...' I said, just for something to say.

'nyaa...' Ichigo said for the same reason.

I scratched the back of my head warily. I had no idea what else to say.

'so,' Ichigo started. 'did, uh, well...'

'I got pushed out, if thats what you mean.' I responded.'same for you?'

'oh... well, yeah...I was just moping, not doing anything, so my mum pushed me out.' She grinned again.

'hm...' i said. 'i was having dinner and then my mum pushed me out.'

Scilence.

'so,' i shrugged, 'what-'

But we were interrupted by a angry 'nya!'

'oh!' cried Ichigo, 'Acat!'

'yes,' I answered.' Thats my cat, neko.'

'neko?' she asked, tilting her head to the side.

'well-yes.' It must have seemed weird to her. In her opinion, I'd called my cat...well, cat. ' 'cat' is English for neko. Uh... just thinkof it as if you called your neko cat! But i called my cat neko... get it?'

Poor thing, I'd really confused her.

'uhhhhh...' she said shaking her head.' I think so... I' reckon I'll just call her neko though... ' suddenly her mood changed. 'where is she?'

'inside.' I said, waving a hand. 'you can come in, but there's alot of boxes...'

Ichigo shrugged and walked in through the gate. I followed her.

I had been right. There were alot of boxes. And Styrofoam. Lots of that.

'sorry about... well, the mess.' I muttered as I kicked a cloud of Styrofoam into the air.

'waa!nya! Its ok!' Ichigo cried as she flew after the cloud of Styrofoam. She looked so funny. Her eyes were all bright and happy and she leapt around dementedly, tring to catch the stryrofoam.

'nya!' neko cried, and soon she was in the whirling Styrofoam.

It looked fun, and there didn't seem any reason not to try it out, so i did.

'waa!' I yelped as I chucked a whole load of the things into the air. I was flying thick with white foamy things. Suddenly something black and furry whacked me in the face.I thought it was neko's tail, and brushed it out of the way.

Then something _did_ whack me in the face.

'ooops! Sorry honey!' mum cried. She'd been holding out a broom and I'd leapt forward and it had whacked me full in the face.

'its ok.' I murmered.

Ichigo giggled, still on that crazy sugar rush she'd just got.

'clean it up, Hon.' Mum grinned,' and introduce me to this rascal thats just gotten buried under your crazy stryrofoam explosion!'

Ichigo brust out of the white floor(because now the floor was covered in them... it must have gone at least halfway up my calves...) And exclaimed,'huh? Me?'

'yes, you.' Mum laughed.

'nya! Nya nya nya!'Neko laughed.

Ichigo stood up, sending Styrofoam shooting off her. 'I'm Momomiya Ichigo.from next door.' She answered as I started sweeping up Styrofoam.

'oh.' Mum nodded. 'ok.' She plucked a peice of Styrofoam out of ichigo's hair. 'what are you doing here? Did Honey invite you?'

She nodded.

'ok,' mum responded, 'do you want to help?'

I went red.

'mum!'

'its ok,' Ichigo said. ' It'll be ok.' She grabbed the other broom my mum was holding (sneaky,sneaky mother,as cunning as a fox...)and started sweeping up Styrofoam.

Once we'd swept up the twenty million ,7hundredthousand,5thousand,9hundred and seventy two(say that five times fast! Idare you!) peices of Styrofoam,I could see Neko(and Ichigo, for that matter) were straining to resit throwing themselves in it again. I can't say I blamed them. Thing was, I didn't exactly want to sweep up a whole bunch of Styrofoam again, so I dragged both of them out of the room.

'nya! they both cried.

'no.' I said. 'bad kitties.' Ichigo suddenly went rigid.

'huh?' I asked,'whats wrong?'

'oh, er,nothing, nothing,nothing!'Ichigo waved her arms around and went crazy. 'its ok, nothing, nothing, nothing...'

'ok...' I nodded wisely with, er, wisdom.

'well, uh, lets do something, nya?' she still seemed crazy.

'you want something to do?' mum appeared out of nowhere and scared Ichigo and I into high heaven. However, she didn't seem to realise that and carried on,' You can moveHoney's stuff upstairs and get it organised, if you want!'

That sent me back down to earth with a bright red face. You'd have thought mum wanted my to be friends with Ichigo just to help with moving in.

'I don't mind,'

'theres nothing else to do.'

Ichigo and I spoke at the same time,and burst into laughter at the same time. Because there's someting about tlkin at the same time as someone else that makes you laugh.

We were still laughing as we trooped into the living room and tried to lift up my mattress(which four Japanese workmen lifted up.) And somehow or another got it upstairs,Inbetween laughing, shouting out instructions-'Ichigo,Ichigo, look behind you or else you'll-' 'OWW! MY HEAD!' 'never mind...'- and tripping over a small rascal who i wont mention out of the kindness of my heart (Neko).

After dumping the mattress on the bed (the only thing the workmen got up the stairs.), we headed back down and just... well, moved stuff up to my room.

'so.' Questioned Ichigo,'what do we do?'

'I'll start unpacking stuff.' I told her.'you can sit down, you don't have to do anything.'

'no, its ok. I'll help.' She lifted up the lid of a random box. 'huh?' She questioned,'whats this?'

I glanced over and my heart beat a bit faster.

'oh,' I said, 'thats nothing.' I grabbed the box and shoved the lid on. Then I stuck it under the bed.'We'd better hurry up, theres loads to do...'

_Cling! The seatbelt light flashed off._

_I reached under the seat in front for my backpack. Once it was in my hands I prised it open and got out the box with kooky wrapping paper. I mean kooky. It was bright pink, with sequins and muiltcolouredcurling ribbons. It was also extremely glittery._

_I'd got it through costoms._

_I peeled off the wrapping paper and folded it up, ready to keep. The box was brown, plain brown._

'_plain brown, that what you are, Honey Brown!' Luka always used to laugh.'plain brown!'_

_Plain brown._

_I lifted the lid._

_Lying there was a t-shirt. I lifted it up and saw that on the frint it said 'I heart MANGA' and on the back it said, 'IheartANIME' and around those words it has the names of my faveourites- naruto, Yu-gi-oh!the abridged series, princess tutu,perfect girl evolution, ouran high school host club...I checked the tag and saw it was one of those ones that had been made 'especially for you'. I also found a card inside. Taking it out, I realised it wasn't a card, but a portfolio of ten pictures of some anime or other, all done by Luka,who was amazing at drawing manga. It had all my faveourite characters, from Ahiru in princess tutu to Zorc in Yu-gi-oh!(the abridged series).In the last one however, was a girl with short orange hair In a ballet pose with Princess tutu's dress on._

_He'd drawn me._

_It was obvios. I'd always said i'd love to be able to waer that dress, just once. And now he'd drawn it for me._

_My eys were focused on the light streaming down from the celing. He'd done everything so perfectly._

_Iswalloed back my tears and focused on the gift wrapped in foil paper on the other side of the shirt._

_I unwrapped this too and found a fake gun inside. Tyed around the trigger was a note:_

'_oi! Over here! Thats better! If any creep comes near you,Honey, squish the trigger and send water flying his way! And invest in some numchucks.the only reason this isn't a real gun is beacues it would be hard to get it on the plane.-michelle.'_

_I sniffed. Trust michelle. I dumped the water gun next to the shirt and turned my attention to the top of the box., which was another box. Peeling back the gold reflective wrapping paper, i unveiled a bright blue box._

_Opening it, I knew it must be from rodger. Only he would get me this._

_It was a bunch of little animals,all wooden, all handcarved-by him. His dad ran an arts-and-craft shop, and had taught him how to carve.I had loved those things. There were so many here... and even a small paper list saying which animals they were. Rodger would do something like that, but at the last minute. Organised but disorganised,at the same time.the detail in each miniature animal was astounding. They must have taken him ages... no wonder he'd got them late._

_Closing the box quietly, I gripped The gift wrapped in normal wrapping paper._

_Donna's gift was a glass vase with Japanese writing on it. I began to read. As I read, rain fell through the plane ceiling and onto my face._

'_my dear friend,_

_Though you go so far away,_

_Know that our friendship will not end,_

_So listen to what this vase has it say._

'_If in trouble, young one,_

_I will be there_

_Because no matter what wrong you've done,_

_I shall always care._

'_Listen to you heart_

_That is where i reside,_

_In your soul's heart,_

_Listen to what it says inside._

_Don't forget us,honey_

_For we shall not forget you'_

_I wiped the rain away and sniffed. The guy next to me was staring at me weirdly.(my parents and I had been separated on this flight.) After getting a grip on myself, I swallowed and noticed that, under the t-shirt, was something else. Lifting up the shirt, I saw another box._

_This one was smaller, and was about two-thirds of the box. It was brown too-plain brown._

_I opened it._

_Lying on this padded surface (don't ask where they got the surface from!) was a book._

_Picking it up, I started to read it. I had been wrong._

_It wasn't a book, it was an album._

_Pictures of all of us, drawings, photos from when we were tiny, only five, grinningat my birthday party; photos of us on the first and last days of school, shy and withdrawn or crazy and hyper. Ones of michelle, holding a fencing sword, me and her, trying to fight as kendo masters with only brooms as wepons, luka and Liccy eating ramen at the nearest wagamama, Donna singing whilst i did the air saxophone, Rodger doing this crazy hyper stare into the camera._

_Then messages-_

_Hey! Don't forget us!_

_Watch anime over there for us!_

_Be careful._

_Small messages, but I read them as vividly as the secret manuscript of J.K Rowling._

_Then the last one came._

_BYE HONEY!_

_The picture above was of all of us at my last birthday; grinning, pulling faces, basically larking around._

_I closed the album and felt the rain pouring down my face again._

'honey? Honey, are you ok?' Ichigo asked as she lay a hand on my shoulder.

'yeah, yeah, im ok...' I murmured as i sobbed.

'no.' Ichigo insisted. 'sit.'

She puched me onto my bed and went to the bathroom to grab some tissues.

'here,' she said,'use these.'

'thanks.' I replied. I blew my nose and sniffed. ' im ok.'

Ichigo rasied her eyebrows.

'seriously.'

'ok...' she sighed.

'see?' i said, springing up,' im ok...' but i fell back down and carried on crying. 'im not ok.' I said. 'im not.'

Ichigosat next to me and pulled me into a hug.

Which was nice. I 'd be freaked out if someone i just met started crying on me.

I sniffed. She smelt nice... musty and... something i couldn't put my finger on.

I sat up and wiped my eyes. Her top was a little damp now. 'sorry.' I said.

She smiled that grin of hers. ' its ok.'

**well, thats it. **

**I'm sorry its so slow... ill try to speed it up next time.(as i said)**

**please review! bye.**


	3. How to almost die twice in about 5 secs

**Hi! so, I've speeded it up, and I want to make some things clear.**

**1-past chapters have only been edited recently because I had no idea you COULD edit them. woops on my part.**

**2-if i do have any typos in here, I'm very sorry. My fingers slip alot on the keyboard, and when i read it over i sometimes don't notice the mistakes.**

**3-if anythings confusing, ask and i'll either say what it is, or type it in the next chapter.**

**4-thank you very much to all my reviewers. When I was stuck, I thought'well, these people WANT me to carry on, so it looks like I've got to.'. So i just replayed Caramelldansen and started typing.**

**5-I do not own TMM or any other anime/manga fearured in this story.**

**6-I'm only on chapter 33 of TMM. if I miss anything out, I'm sorry.**

**8-(7 is skipped) Just for the record, the song she sings whilst waiting IS Caramelldansen, cos Its on my 'writing playlist'.**

**anyway, here it is, I hope you enjoy!**

It was dinner. Ichigo had left a while ago and it was just mum and I since dad was working late. I was spearing meatballs and shoving them whole into my mouth. My mum was trying to work the radio.

"Finally!" my mum cried. '"it works!"

'And now for a special report.' The reporter clamoured, 'it seems the mew mews-'

'What on earth is a mew mew?' mum asked.

'I dunno,' I replied.' Maybe you got the wrong channel.'

'Maybe,' mum sighed. She switched the radio off. 'I'll ask Sakura which radio channel she listens to.'

'Sakura?'

'Ichigo's mum.'

'Oh.' Mum had really gotten on with the neighbours. I was surprised I hadn't been ordered to go get an egg from next door already.

I finished cramming the last meat ball into my mouth and headed for the kitchen. I shoved it in soapy water and made my way upstairs. After my crazy crying fit (I cry ALOT) Ichigo and I had finally sorted out the room, but she had speed off quite hurriedly all of a sudden. Strange. However Ichigo is strange.

I was really sleepy. Once I had gotten into my pyjamas and done all my toiletries and stuff, I got into bed. Because that what people who want to go to sleep usually do.

So that's it, thought. My first day in Japan. I created a Styrofoam snowstorm, I though as I was drifting off to dreamland. I got whacked in the face twice, by neko's tail and a broom.

It was only when Neko brushed in front of me that I realised her tail was blue, not black. But before I could take any notice of it, I was already asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I had no idea where I was. Then I remembered I was in Japan, and that this was my second day here.

I also remembered that my room was only half done.

Maybe, I thought, if I get out of the house before mum reminds me, I can get out of doing it today. Which would be good because then I won't have to hang up all my clothes. I can leave them in boxes for now.

So I dragged myself out of bed and pushed Neko off me (she sleeps on me, no matter which position I sleep in.)And started looking for some clothes.

Just a quick note here. IF you ever move house, place ALL your knickers ON TOP of all your tops and trousers. Its annoying digging for one pair of knickers.

Especially when you realise you need white knickers because you're wearing white shorts and all you find are multicoloured ones. (Don't ask.)

When I'd finally got myself dressed, I realised I needed socks. It was then where I thought cop it, I'm going out in sandals. So I did. I ran down, grabbed an apple from the bowl and started eating it on the way out. Before I got out of the house, my mum called:

'Honey! Where are you going?'

Great.

'With, uh...' think honey, think. 'Ichigo!'

'Isn't she going to work?' mum said as she walked downstairs. 'She works in a cafe. She had the day off yesterday.'

Damn.

'yeah,yeah' I laughed. 'I'm going with her.'

'Oh.' Mum said. 'Well... bye, honey! Be careful!'

'Bye!' I said, waving. I couldn't believe my luck.

It was really sunny. Really really sunny. Boy, I was glad I'd worn my sandals. Ichigo was just walking out of her house. I'd been really lucky.

'Ichigo! Ichigo!'

'Hmm?' she answered. 'Oh, hi Honey!' she grinned. She was holding and umbrella.

'Hi Ichigo. Uh... why are you holding an umbrella?'

'It's going to rain.' She answered.

'Uh... right. Um, is it ok if I go to work with you today?'

Her face darkened, then brightened.' Yeah, I suppose... c'mon...'

Wow. Today MUST be my lucky day, I thought.

We walked through this park thing. I like parks. They get me super hyper. It must be the trees or something. Or the leaves. Boy, do I love chasing leaves. By the time we got to the cafe that she worked at, I was high on this crazy sugar rush. Then I saw the cafe.

It was pink. Very very pink. Donna would have loved it. Her whole room was pink. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

'_lets go to pinkworld!' she cried. 'c'mon!'_

'_If you come on the teacups with me later!' I cried._

'_Fine!'_

_We raced each other to the entrance (I won, no matter what Donna says!). This pink nurse stood out side. She bent down and said:_

'_Hello dears. How old are you?'_

'_FIVE!' We cried, showing her our hands. 'One, two, three, four, five!'_

'_Wow,' she said.'that's very grown up, but we must wait for your mummy.'_

_So we waited for mummy._

I swallowed back the tears and lump in my throat.

'I'm ok' I said, but Ichigo had gone.

She must have gone in, I thought.

Walking in, I was faced which can only be described as pink pinkness. Even if that does not make sense,but anyway. Everything was pink pink pink. Thank god it was different shades of pink. It was also a CAFE. Which means only one thing to me-food. I sniffed. The aroma coming out of the kitchen was too nice... It was cake!

I controlled myself and glanced around. It was packed, and there were only five waitresses.

Ichigo was there of course. Boy, she was working hard. I mean, after a while, I wasn't sure that she had feet, she was moving so fast. It was kind of funny to see how she accidentally crept up on people and scared them, a bit like Neko does when you're in the bath. (She has the ability to sit on the toilet seat when you're in the bath and you've just gotten in. You turn around and look at the toilet seat and WHA! How on earth did that cat get in?).

In the table on the far end, a girl with dark hair in two buns was sipping tea. It was obvious she was a waitress-she had the same uniform as all the other waitresses- but she didn't _do_ anything. She was really dainty. She even stuck her little finger in the air when she drank. She must have been really rich too- the silver necklace with the gold locket gave that away.

Thing is, if she was so rich, then why was she here?

However, that thought slid from my mind when I was almost killed by a plate.A bunch of plates and a flying girl, to be exact.

'Whoaaaaa!' I cried.

'Sorry!' the green-haired, flying girl said. 'Sorry!'

She was a waitress too, with long green hair in two braids down to her waist. She had really thick glasses on and seemed really shy. Well, that was what her body language said. (My mum gave me a book on body language one day when I said it wasn't important. That day, I told a lie. Body language is very important.)

'It's ok' I said, smiling. 'I wasn't hurt. But...' I looked sadly at the smashed plates.' They might be.'

'Oh...' she said, and started tidying up.

Whoa, I thought. Where did they get that broom from?

I noticed that they had them dotted around the room, sometimes leaning on walls or pillars.

Accidents must happen a lot, I reckoned.

'WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!' screamed this yellow blur. I jumped out of the way before I was squashed by this giant yellow blur. I noticed when the blur stopped (it had hit a wall) that it was, in fact, a hyper, sugar-filled girl, only about eight years old. She had blonde hair which was quite short apart from the little plaits the came down at the bottom. She bounced up, grabbed a ball (which she pulled out of NOWHERE, by the way) and started balancing on it. And then she did a back flip.

Wow. I mean, I can't do a cartwheel, and this kid was doing back filps on a ball.

'TIP!' she cried, curving her hands and pushing them towards me when she was done back flipping. 'TIP!'

'Err...' I said, 'if I have change after I eat.'

She pouted. 'Tip!'

Then she was called away (no, I didn't catch her name then.) and Ichigo came up to me.

'Honey!' she cried as I shot into the pink roof. She'd crept up on me-which had creeped me out of my skin. 'Do you want a table? Yes? (Why ELSE would I be here?!) come this way. By the way, I'm sorry I left you outside, I had to hurry up, and I was already late...'

'It's ok.' I responded. 'It's cool.' I sat down. 'So, uh-'I was about to ask for a menu but she pushed one in front of me.

'Here' she said, 'see you around!' and then she left.

I knew what I wanted as soon as I glanced at the menu. I laid it down and glanced around for... well, someone. Any waitress would be good.

'Yes?'

I hadn't noticed her. This waitress had long purple hair, with the thickness and length I'd love.(and I _was_ on my way to having) she seemed way older than anyone else and seemed really... well, like a supermodel.

'Yes?' she said, a little louder.

'Oh,' I said. 'Well, a slice of carrot cake, and some English tea, please.' Fine, call me British, but I like my good old tea. And as for carrot cake... well, its just plain yummy.

She walked away without saying anything. Somebody lacks people skills, I thought.

I carried on glancing around. The place was, In fact, chaos.How they managed to actually serve anyone was beyond me.

The doors to the kitchen swung back and the green waitress made her way to my table.

Yay!, I thought, carrot cake time! I sat up a little straighter.

I was a little wary about her bringing the plate over. I thought she would trip or something. I watched her every move. I swear, if it hadn't been for me, I'd probably have snatched it off the other person and eaten it myself. But I was in luck- my carrot cake got to me in one piece.

If I had to describe how I ate my cake, it would be this: NOM NOM NOM. Bye bye carrot cake, hello hyper, happy Honey.

Now for the tea.

I have issues about how I drink my tea. And the first, most important one is that it has to be LUKEWARM. Not hot, not cold, but lukewarm. There is a difference, you know.

Or at least there is for me.

So, whilst I waited for it to cool, I just looked around. Hummed. Murmured Swedish songs. (Swedish is an amazing language, and I like the songs they have.)

It came out of the sky. Or at least, that's what it seemed like.

This giant ball slammed onto the floor in front of me and hit the underside of the table. The tea flew upwards and it was bye bye nice drink, hello stained white trousers.

Seriously, it did fly upwards. I had no idea how that could have happened. I still don't.

'Oh, there's a bathroom around the corner, Honey.' I shot through the pink roof as Ichigo surprised me again. 'Sorry about...' She gestured towards the yellow blur.

'Its Ok...' I said, cautiously feeling my way down to earth, 'I can find the bathroom, I reckon.'

'Ok!' she said brightly, 'and I'll bring you another tea!'

'Ok...' I said, standing up and trying to ignore both the stares and the brown stain. I crept round the corner past the kitchen and found some doors and two staircases-one leading up, one leading down, and the two toilets. I slid into the girls toilet and suddenly realised there was no soap. As usual, I wasn't thinking straight. I mean, I could have just gone and asked Ichigo or some other waitress for soap. But instead I went down the staircase which lead to a door which said 'employees ONLY'.

Well, I thought, maybe it's a storecupboard.

I opened the door.

Store cupboard?! YEAH, RIGHT!

It seemed to be a laboratory of some kind. Everything was metal and grey. Or just looked complicated. They were the sort of machines that I wouldn't breathe on, for fear of damaging them with carbon dioxide. Stuff was beeping, and clinking, and whirring, and twinkling and doing stuff that made my brain hurt. I just stood there, gobsmacked. I must have looked ridiculous, standing there with my mouth open. Unless, (and I haven't found anyone yet,) you like the 'goldfish' look in people.

There were two men-or were they teenage boys? - At the far end of the room. They seemed to be saying something, and I had a feeling that it wasn't that there was no soap in the ladies. One was seated on a swivel chair and the other bent over him. They were both staring at a computer screen. The seated man-or boy- had blonde hair and... Well, don't ask me, I was just staring at his back!

The same went for his friend. He saw more slender though, and he had a brown ponytail which was... well, really long! It went down to the floor. Truth be told, it looked a hell of a lot like a tail. I noticed he had an apron on. Was he the chef? Boy, he was clever as well as being able to cook? Boy, this guy was lucky. The girls would be all over him in a second. I wondered if he was handsome.

I took a few steps forward. The boys seemed engrossed in their conversation and didn't notice me. I managed to catch the blonde one saying:

'Yes, but the last time the computer acted like this was before all five mews had been found. Why is it acting like this?'

'Could it be another mew in the vicinity?'

'But there are already five. Six is too many... right? Unless... this mew's DNA was so perfect, and the computer hadn't properly shut down...'

'We shall have to inform the other mews, Ryou.' Brown tail replied.

Mew? Like on the radio?

The bloke-Ryou-muttered something I couldn't catch. I took some quiet steps forward.

TWIIII!

That was the only way to describe the sound I heard before I got shot by this green thing.

'I guess we found our mew.' Was the last thing I heard before I sank into blackness.

**well, thats it. Next chapter coming out...um, when i type it up. anyway, there you go. **

**bye! cyah next time. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Honey:yeah! I did too, because, well...**

**me:Honey! you can talk in the next chapter!**

**Honey: fine... just tell me how my life sounded like at that point, 'kay? bye!**


	4. How to shock 7 'people' in one go

**Hi! us again.Honey wants to talk now, so here she is.**

**Honey:yay! ok, first off, here is this story thing:**

**once upon a time there was a person called michi. Michi went to school a new school. there she met a person called...shouts WHATS SHE CALLED?**

**me:uh...Kiriyamiko.**

**Honey: Kiriyamiko. anyway, they became friends. end of story. a year later, michi found fanfiction and made kiriyamiko go on it. poor kiri got sucked in. anyway, the point is, michi is dedicating this chapter to kiriyamiko. **

**hope you enjoy it! **

**me:disclaimer:I do not own TMM, any anime or song I mention here, any language OR Raimu (who belongs to Kiriyamiko.) I do own Honey, though.**

**Honey: no you don't!**

**me:did you even read your contract?**

**Honey:no...reads over contract damn it!swears in finnish and spanish.**

**me:tut tut. anyway,enjoy.**

_Every thing was dark. I felt numb in this dark paradise, but no-there was light here, but it was far off. Pretty far off._

_Then, the darkness started changing and within some seconds, it was green, a soft lime sparkling around me. The speck in the distance was getting bigger too, as if it was walking towards me-which it was. _

_But what was it? _

_It seemed to be some sort of raccoon... or was a fox or cat? Some sort of dog? It was only when it walked closer that I realised it was a ... ok, I couldn't remember their name, but I knew what they looked like._

_I also knew they were this endangered, adorable mammal which I saw at this zoo on the way to Japan. They have bushy tails and look a bit like cats apart for their markings on their face and dark red fur. _

_And here was one, right in front of me._

_It kept on walking forward. It only stopped when it was right in front of me and sat still, waving its tail and staring at me with black eyes that seemed to know every thing._

'_What do you want?' I tried to ask, but my mouth didn't seem able to form the words. I tried again. 'What do you want?', but I couldn't say anything._

_The animal blinked and I lifted it up with my numb arms._

_Then... gosh, you really are going to think I'm crazy._

_The animal went into me. _

_I 'm not joking. It really did. It literally walked into my chest._

_It was tinglely. I'm really not joking here. I was filled with this strange feeling. It was abnormal, not like the numbness I had been feeling before, or the searing pain on the right side of my head at the back. (Just being precise. Wouldn't want you thinking it was somewhere else like on my palm, would I?)_

I opened my eyes and was faced with two blue ones.

'Wha!!' I screamed.

'Ah!' cried the owner of the blue eyes who was the guy with blonde hair- Ryou.

'How are you?' asked the brown haired tail guy whilst Ryou rubbed his ears and swore silghtlently. 'I'm Keiichiro, whats your name?' He offered me his hand and was helping me to my feet as Ichigo and the other four waitresses burst through the lab doors.

'We heard something' said the blue rich one as Ichigo cried 'Honey!' and started running towards me.

'You know her?' asked Ryou unsympathetically.

'Yes, she moved next door to me recently.' Ichigo answered. She trued to me. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm ok excluding I got blasted with a giant laser gun,' I told her.

'WHAT?!' Ichigo yelped. Poor thing, she looked confused.

'Does that mean she's one of us, Na no da? YAY!' the yellow hyper rascal questioned. She ran forwards and carried on pestering Keiichiro. 'Is she is she is she Na no da?'

'Clam down pudding!' Said the blue one who had spoken before. She walked up to us, and just glared at me with cold eyes.

I guess purple isn't the only one who needs a people skills lesson here, I thought.

'What happened?' asked Ryou rudely.

'Well... 'I began, and told them about my weird dream thing. Whilst I did, the shy green one and purple one moved into the room.

'o-oh.' Stuttered the green one,'w-we just heard this scream'

Oops.

'The customers are gone. We said that someone had an accident of something. I forget.' said bluey, waving her hand, 'just in case it was aliens or something.'

What? Aliens?

'God, you're as easy to read as Ichigo.' Said Ryou.

'Well yeah,' I responded, as Ichigo cried 'hey! I am not easy to read!'

'I have no idea-'

BOOM.

Literally. Boom.

'Everyone upstairs!' Ichigo shouted.

Everybody started to run upstairs, even Ryou and kiichirio. I tailed after them.

Nobody was in the cafe.

BOOM. Again.

'Huh?' Ichigo questioned, 'was that-'but the flash of lighting answered her question.

Wait- lightning? I ran to the nearest window to find it was pouring with rain. Great.

'Well,' I said, 'now can you tell me what you mean by 'aliens' and,'one of us'?'

So they told me. They said how each girl had been zapped at by the giant laser gun, had a dream, and how now each had the DNA of a certain 'red data' animal. Ichigo had the DNA of an Iriomote Mountain cat, Aizawa Minto 'call me mint' (bluey) the DNA of a Tahiti Blue Lorikeet, Midorikawa Retasu, (also known as lettuce- so surprise guessing her colour) the finless porpoise, purin fong- 'Pudding, na no da!' the golden lion tamarin, (which is actually a MONKEY, just for the record.) and miss-no-people-skills (Fujiwara Zakuro) had the DNA of a grey wolf. According to them, this was to fight aliens who had come to destroy the world.

Please.

Also, they were now the mew mews- I guess that radio hadn't been wrong- and Ichigo-ICHIGO!-Their super lady-i.e. leader of the group. Each had a mew mark somewhere on their body, and each worked at mew mew cafe, their hideout.

We were in the lab now, each mew sitting on some sort of chair, and Ryou kinda angry because I taken his swivel chair.

'So, er...'

'Brown Honey,'

Everyone but Zakuro and Ichigo laughed, or chuckled.

'Anyway Honey,' asked Ryou, still grinning, 'any questions?'

Any questions? Just about a million.

'What animal DNA have I got? Where is my mew mark? Why am I a mew? I f I'm not a mew, am I going to be sworn to secrecy for knowing it, or are you just going to kill me? What kind of aliens do you, ahem, fight? How do you know all this? Why do you have this as a secret hideout? Why not a lab in the ground-'

'This is a lab in the ground, just with the shape of a cafe over it. It's got a cafe over it because we need money for all the computers and stuff. You are a mew, and we wouldn't kill you anyway, we'd just wipe your mind or something. And stop glaring at me like that, I'm serious. You are a mew because it seems the computer hadn't shut down properly and re-activated when you came to Japan because you had extremely compatible DNA. When you got to close to the machine because you were, ahem, EAVSDROPPING-'

'There was no soap in the ladies!' I cried.

'There is no soap in the ladies, Ryou,' Lettuce said.

'Shut up. Anyway, you got zapped because you were to near to the machine. The aliens, well, lets say you will see for yourself what they are like.-'

'They're not little green men with antenna, that's for sure.' murmured Ichigo.

'ANYWAY,-hey, stop swivelling a second, you're making me-'and then he grabbed the chair and pulled it towards him. He turned my back to him and started poking around through my hair.

'Hey!' I cried, wiggling.

'Hold still,' kiichirio said. I kept still. Someone lifted up my hair.

'There,' Kiichiro said, placing his finger on the right side on the back of my head where it had hurt before, 'there's her mark.'

Oh.

'Yay!' squealed Pudding, 'she is a mew!'

'Yeah,' I said, swivelling to face them, 'but what DNA do I have?'

'Can't you remember the animal that walked towards you? 'Mint sneered.

'I can,' I said,' but, uh... I don't exactly know its name...'

'You don't know its name?!'Everyone chimed. Mint laughed.

'that's ridiculous!'

'No its not!' I said, 'you wouldn't know it if you saw it!'

'Well honey,' said Kiichirio, 'it seems-according to the computer, anyway-you have the DNA of an Ailurus_ fulgens-'_

'A shining cat?!' I asked, astounded.

'Also known as a red panda, lesser panda, fat panda,'(mint snorted)' Firefox or fire cat. And how on earth do you know Latin?'

'My mum taught me when I was small.' I answered.

'Do you know any other languages?'

'Yes.'

'Which?'

'Uh... English,Spanish,german,italian,pourtugese,french,latin,dutch,gealic, Egyptian, Russian, Turkish, Romanian, Hungarian, Cantonese, Chinese, Japanese-well, obviously-,Welsh, Arabic, Taiwan, Swedish, Norwegian, Finnish, Swahili, Moroccan, Greek, Israeli, Hindi-'

'You could have just said, 'I speak a lot of languages' murmured Ryou, a little too loud.

'I'm sorry, but you did ask. And I'm learning Ukrainian and Danish.'

'Do you know Hungarian and Romanian?' asked Pudding out of the blue.

'Uh, yeah. She does. She said so. Why, Pudding?' Ichigo asked.

''cos Raimu speaks them!!' squealed pudding, turning a cartwheel.

'Raimu?' we chimed.

'Raimu's my best friend! She comes from Transylvania.' Pudding said, sticking her tongue out as she did another three cartwheels. 'She knows Japanese, but doesn't come here cos-'

'Pudding, is this really relavalant?' Ryou asked.

'Yes!' Pudding pouted. 'PUDDING AND RAIMU!'

'No pudding, its not.'

'Is!' cried Pudding, but Ryou wasn't listening.

'So,' he said, we've got a new mew.'

'Great' I heard someone say.

'Less of the comments, please. So Honey is now with us, and I just wonder how long it will be until-'

BOOM! CRASH!

I had a slight feeling that wasn't thunder.

**ok, no prizes for guessing who it is.(fine, you geta scrap of paper if you guess. happy?)**

**so, please review (then I know you havn't just gotten bored) and cyah next time! I will try to be as quick as I can.**


	5. Why nothing surprises me any more

**Heylu you everyone. first off, thanks for reviewing if you have. second, i do not own TMM, or any language. I do own honey.**

**Honey: grrr..... It was in very small writing!**

**me:get your eyes checked out!**

**Honey: i did!!!! It was very small!**

**Me: never mind. end of story, you belong to me. sorry, everyone. oh, and, no offence to any kisshu fans. I like kisshu too-**

**honey:eww!**

**me: shut up. anyway, hes ok, and no offence. next, it was pretty obvious, and lerryn and Hizakata Ayame (pronunciations, please?) get the scraps of paper as a you go. please enjoy.(bows)**

Guess what? It wasn't thunder.

A guy outside was floating-FLOATING- in the air along with two other guys, who I noticed later. The first guy had green hair tied in two loose pigtails. He had a confident air about him, amber eyes and looked like the cool brother who was your age.

The taller kid next to him looked like his brother too. He had two loose pigtails as well, but shorter and in purple. He had black eyes that reminded me of black holes. I could imagine him as the older brother who went to Cambridge to do maths.

The other, smaller kid had bright ginger hair which was so short it stuck out on either side of his head in his pigtails, like mine. He was grinning and had an impish air about him. The rascal of a little brother, naturally.

The only things in common with these people were that they were all floating in the air and had the most bizarre ears sticking out crazily.

They made me laugh.

'TART! TAR TAR!' yelled a crazy pudding as she shot past me, though the open door, into the rain and jumped onto the smallest ....thing.

'Ahhh! Left go of me Pudding! And don't call me Tar-tar! My name is Tarturo!' he cried, shaking his leg. She slid off him and started tumbling through the air.

'MEW MEW PUDDING! MET-A-MOR-PHA-SIS!' she cried as she flew through the air, before anyone could say anything.

When she landed, she was wearing a yellow jumpsuit and yellow boots. She also had a yellow armband, legband, and fingerless orange gloves. Small brown ears poked out from under her blonde hair, whilst a brown tail protruded from behind, ending in a curl.

Wow.

All around me, the other mews started doing the same.

'MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!'

'MEW MEW MINTO!'

'MEW MEW LETTUCE!'

'MEW MEW ZAKURO!'

'META-MOR-PHA-SIS!' they cried.

And... Gosh.

Each transformed each transformation as beautiful and exquisite as the last. Ichigo now had pink hair and pink eyes, and she was wearing this pink poufy off-the-shoulder dress. She had an armband, a leg band, boots glove and....A cat tail with a little pink bow on it. And black cat ears.

Mint had a blue dress thing, (a pretty short one too.... wasn't she cold? It was raining!) Blue boots, the customary armband and leg band, gloves, and little back wings and a black tail. Her hair was navy now.

Lettuce was wearing a really strange green dress which had two layers... I don't get it myself. I still don't understand how she can fight in it. She was wearing the customary boots, gloves and armband, and the leg band, but in green. Her glasses had gone and you could see her lime green eyes clearly now. They matched her Lime green hair, which was extremely short; her braids had gone. She also had two really long antennas which went down to the floor. Which reminds me-how come she never steps on them?

Zakuro pulled off her jaw-dropping habit of looking amazing. She had a dark purple crop top which showed her belly bottom and a purple mini skirt. You know that the gloves, boots and bands are next. She kept her long purple hair, but had a think, fluffy grey tail and a pair of wolf ears.

I swallowed down the words that were trying to burst through my mouth, and it wasn't long before they did.

'MEW MEW HONEY! META-MOR-PHA-SIS!' I cried.

I pulled this pendant thing out of my pocket-how had it gotten there? - And.... whilst all the others had kissed it, I took a different track and rubbed my nose against it. I giggled.

I reached upwards with one hand, but placed the other behind my head. Then I leapt up (and I did a twirl in the air, to!)Shot through something and on the way down felt something soft on my body... of course-clothes! (Gosh that was stupid of me....)

I landed and started spinning around, placing my hands as if I was playing the saxophone.... Don't ask why, I just did! It was fun. That good enough for you?

I stretched my hands outwards and curved them so they went above my head. I did this stupid wiggle thing, like I was shaking water off myself, and something furry shot out from behind me, whilst I could swear something popped out of my head...

I stretched up for the last time, and pulled my hands down quickly, then away from each other. I left my right hand where it was and sent my left hand in the air again. I twiddled my fingers and smiled. I cocked my head to the side for good measure.

Done.

I put my hands down and looked at myself. Not too bad, I thought. I was wearing an orange skort that went three-quarters down my thighs. I had an orangey pumpkin (the colour, not the fruit...) top which had sleeves which were just a bit poufy and went just over my shoulders and down a bit. It was quite a longish top-loner than Zakuro's- and the edges had a dark orange rim. I also had the customary arm/leg bands, half-fingerless orange gloves, and boots which went just above my ankle (think converse high-tops, boot version).

Nice.

I took a quick look around and noticed that everyone had a necklace with the weird pendant. I raised my hand to my neck and felt it there. I didn't have much time to think about it though because something tickled my leg.

I looked behind me and realised I had a tail. A fluffy, stripy tail which was in brick-and-cream. I blinked and felt something twiddle at the top of my head.

No...

I raised my hands to me head and felt two pointed ears sprouting out from under my head.

Wow.

But my awe of my new-found ears and tail was gone when the green-haired-guy person said 'Hello kitty.' Then he glanced at me.' Who's that? I didn't know you were recruiting.'

'Kisshu!' Ichigo growled, her tail swishing angrily.

'Seriously, who is she?' Kisshu asked. And what animal is she?' he teleported-_teleported!_-to me side 'some kind of raccoon?' He grabbed my tail and pulled it twice.

He pulled my tail.

_He pulled my tail._

_TWICE!_

In a mad rush of anger I did the first thing that came naturally to me. I thrust my foot backwards and... Kicked him right where it hurts for boys.....

Kisshu whimpered and doubled over. (I could have sworn in that moment Ichigo said. 'that actually have those...?' before she started laughing)

Tarturo teleported above puddings head and said 'does it really hurt that much when someone pulls your tail?'

Everyone stopped laughing and everyone except lettuce nodded.

'Lettuce didn't nod.' He said.

'Lettuce doesn't have a tail.' Mint said. 'But I'm sure it's just as bad to have you antenna tied together, right lettuce?'

Lettuce nodded and Tarturo flew a little further away.

I spun around and growled. I also glared at him.

'You don't do that! How would you like it if I pulled your weird ear things? I don't know what you are and I don't go pulling your ears! (I'm not going to say that I don't because I can't fly after him) What are you? Some kind of animal thing? An alien? Probably! 'I seethed.

'We are.' Said a voice from above.

I spun around. Whilst I did, Kisshu teleported back into the air.

'Be careful, Pai,' he said, 'she has a good kick.'

'We are aliens. We are just tiring to take back the world.'

'But it's ours!' I cried.' You can't just steal it!'

'Oh,' said Pai, bringing out a fan thing, 'we can.'

I though he was going to do something crazy with the fan, like, er, hit us with it or something, but instead just lazily waved in front of his face. I started breathing again. Then he spoke and oxygen just didn't start doing its job.

'Kisshu,' he said, 'have you got it?'

'Ahhhhh.' Kisshu said, 'I have!' He pulled this weird jellyfish thing out of nowhere.

'I wish you'd kicked him harder, Honey.' Someone murmured.

'Tarturo?'Asked Pai.

'Uh.....'

'Go get one.' Pai growled. 'NOW.' He thought.' Or....' He stretched out his hand towards me.

'NO!' I was pushed over by all the mews jumping on me (except for Zakuro, who was too cool to do that.) Pai still had his hand stretched out towards me. I had the feeling that it was bad. Then I turned around.

There was a pink ball hovering in the air. How it got there I don't know, but hey. It was there now.

Pai teleported there and was now also holding the jellyfish thing. He put them together.

'FUSION!'

The glowy ball and jellyfish exploded in rays of light. When they had gone, they were replaced by a crazy blue.... _giraffe._

Wha!!! I thought a monster giraffe! Scary! And it was. It was blue and brown, and twenty metres tall. It also had razor sharp teeth. I didn't know giraffes were carnivores.

It screeched and Ichigo cried 'strawberry bell!' A heart-shaped thing with a bell in the middle of it appeared out of nowhere. (How on earth did all these things appear out of nowhere?!)She held it out in front of her as the giraffe thing came forward. I created something like a force shield and protected her.

I hoped I could do that.

'Minto arrow!' Mint cried, and she was holding a weapon too- a blue bow and arrow. She aimed for the giraffe. 'Minto arrow echo!' she cried. And arrow zoomed towards the giraffe.

The giraffe flicked it away with its tongue.

'Giraffes have very sticky tongues, you know.' Kisshu said, recovered. 'And they're very long, too!' he laughed.

I swore in German.

'Hey now, mew honey.' He said, waggling his finger at me. 'No swearing in other languages.'

How did he know German? I thought. More importantly, how did he know my name?!

The other mews tried their attacks too- lettuce had tanets and used lettuce ribbon rush, which shot a jet of water at the attacker (handy in the summer), but It was raining already and the giraffe just moved out of the way. Pudding had rings and used pudding ring inferno, which created a sticky pudding around the victim, (yum If I say so myself!) but the giraffe moved pretty quickly for a giraffe. Zakuro had this purple cross thing and used 'Zakuro ribbon spear' which was, uh, more like a cat-o-two tails whip in neon purple( the scariest one....) but the giraffe just dodged it.

Kisshu laughed. 'He moves fast for a giraffe!'

Words burst out of my throat yet again.

'Honey cane!' I cried. I placed my hands together, drew them apart and suddenly had a cane in my hands. Which was pretty darn cool. I placed both hands on my cane and stood curving my body slightly away from it, smiling.

If I had to describe my cane, it would be (and don't laugh,) English. It looked English. It went up to my waist and was a deep brown, mahogany, I supposed, and had a golden handle. There was also a ring of gold just under the handle. I blinked and also noticed the gold had a slight tinge of orange.

Neat.

'HONEY CANE RIBBON BLAZE!' I cried, pointing it at the giraffes head. Having said the word 'honey', the image of Boiling honey came to mind.

A thick, amber liquid shot out the end of the cane. The giraffe dodged it, but it caught Tarturo, who was sitting behind the giraffe thing.

'Wha!' he cried, 'it's hot!' He licked it. 'Honey?!' He tried to move around, but honey is rather sticky.

Honey is rather sticky.

_Honey is rather sticky!_

Ichigo must have noticed this at the same time as I did, because she was beside me in a moment, whispering to do it again. I did, focusing on honey trapping it. But I yelled my attack again I thought honey. Luckily honey shot out of the cane. I made sure this time to spray it all over the place.

The giraffe was trapped, A blue/brown spider in an amber web.

Ichigo grabbed her strawberry bell and passed it in front of one of her gloves, which had this bracelet thing on it. Then she started twirling in the sky. After spinning in the sky for ages, she cried 'STRAWBERRY RIBBON CHECK SURPRISE!' and a bolt of kaleidoscopic light shot towards the stuck giraffe. It exploded and the jellyfish thing and pink ball appeared. A pink fluff ball with wings and a small tail carried on the trend of coming out of nowhere and ate the jelly fish whilst saying 'chimera animal! Chimera animal!'

'Hmmfp' Pai said and teleported away. Tarturo didn't say anything before leaving. Before Kisshu left, I shouted:

'Pull your trousers up!'

As you can see, I saw still a little sore about the tail, and his bloody trousers were really far down. It was annoying.

He was about to teleport but stopped just in time. 'What?'

'Pull your trousers up! Invest in a belt!'

Pai and Tarturo had re-appeared again. Everyone was now staring at me.

'Your trousers are really low down! Pull them up and invest in a belt, which holds them up, or get a smaller size like you friends! And wear underwear!'

'What?!' he exclaimed as the mews (except Zakuro) and Tarturo started giggling.

'Get some boxers! Don't they sell underwear where you live? Or do you want us to see you don't have any on? Is that why you don't pull up your trousers? Just get some boxers if you're going to have your trousers that low! What if one day they fall off? Do you want to scar us for life?! Is that why you don't wear underwear?! Go get some boxers or something! Or a belt!' I took a breath. The mews now were laughing quite a bit. Tarturo was falling over in the air. Kisshu looked a little angry, and a little confused. I was glaring at him again. The only two who didn't show any emotion were Zakuro and Pai, but I guess they wouldn't show emotion if a hurricane hit Japan right now.

'Hey!' said Kisshu, turning to Tarturo, who was laughing upside down in the air, 'Why are you laughing?'

'Huh?' questioned Tarturo. Then he flipped right way up and got a look at Kisshu's face, which was angry now. Tarturo teleported, with Kisshu right behind him. Pai blinked and did the same.

Ichigo walked towards the pink ball, which had stayed where it was the entire time. She cupped it in her hand and walked right past me, to a clump of bushes. She pushed them apart and a man who had a camera lay there. He was blue. She let go of the pink ball and ran back. The pink ball entered his mouth and he blinked and came to life again.

'Honey,' Zakuro whispered to me, 'don't say anything now. And act scared. Don't respond to your name at all, or if anyone calls you.' I was taken aback by Zakuro addressing me by my name, so I did what I was told with now question. He looked at us and grabbed a phone. He dialled a number and nodded. His conversation seemed to be:' yeah, mmmm, yeah, hmmmm.... the park. Hmm... Yes.'

In seconds reporters had flitted to the space where we were.

**honey:who dislike that ending? I do!**

**me: forgive me. see you all next time!!! bibi**


	6. Why I don't like reporters

**Heylu everyone.**

**Honey:you always say that!**

**me:you're absolutely right, I do. anyway, here is the next , AND thanks if you've reviewed. it makes great inspiration. also, sorry about misspelling Tart's name-I'll try to rectify it.**

**disclaimer:I do not own TMM.I do own Honey.**

**Honey: I just realised!**

**me:what?**

**Honey: you also own Neko! so I'm not the only one! right,right?**

**me:no. Neko read the fine print. I only half own her.**

**Honey: WHAT?!**

They –the reporters-zoomed up to us as Zakuro whispered something in Ichigo's ear. They were around us in seconds, like flies to a fruit cake.

'Mew Ichigo, who is this orange mew?'

'How do you feel about having a new mew?'

'Are you mew orange?'

I just hid behind Zakuro.

'Clam down!'Ichigo cried, holding out her hands to staunch the flow of reporters. 'Mew Honey-'

'MEW HONEY?' they clamoured.

'Calm down.' Zakuro said in her strong voice. She pulled me towards her and covered my face.

Everyone shut up.

'Let mew Ichigo explain.'

Everyone turned to Ichigo.

'Uh, thanks mew Zakuro.' Ichigo said. 'Anyway,' she continued,' Mew Honey is deaf mute.'

'We'd like to ask her questions about that!' a reporter yowled.

Stupid woman, I thought.

'Deaf mute means she can't hear you and she can't speak, either.' Ichigo explained.

'Oh.' Said the disappointed reporter.

A little random, but it was a good way of hiding my English accent.

'I know sign language!' piped up a random person. He was pushed to the front of the crowd. I poked out through Zakuro's arms. The guy started signing at me. Thank god I knew sign language as well. (Before I learnt a bunch of languages, my mum taught me sign language, in case I came across anyone deaf.... yeah...)

'_Mew Honey? Do you understand me?'_ he asked.

I found my hands and, making sure they trembled, I said '_yes.'_ Back to him.

'_Are you scared?'_

'_Yes. '_I hugged Zakuro again.

'Leave her alone!' ichigo said. 'We have to go,' she said, turning to us.

She leapt up, and everyone else followed suit. Zakuro grabbed my hand and jumped with me. Once we were in the air, she let go of me. I had to give it to her; she was good at being the 'older sister'.

Once we were a small way away from the cafe, we hid in this alley, transformed back into humans and made our way back.

Once the mews had gone, so had the reporters. I wondered who they were patronizing now. I felt a rush of sympathy towards them.

Mew mew cafe was empty. It started to rain again. Great, I thought, just when it had stopped.

'So, how was the mob for the first time?' Ryou asked as I shook myself. 'wha!' he cried as I soaked him.

'Hell is a good answer. As usual.' Answered Mint.

'But I like the reporters Na no da! They smile Na no da!'

'And we don't?' Ichigo asked.

'You do, but I still like them!' pudding squealed.

'Speaking of which, you were quiet, pudding.' Lettuce said.

'Pudding was quiet because Ichigo didn't say to give them an interview, Na no da!' She did a cartwheel, leapt onto the counter of the cash register and balanced on it, upside down, one-handed.

'That usually doesn't stop you.' Ichigo questioned again, but Pudding had hooked her legs on two brass bars near the top if the cash register place and was swinging upside down. She took a huge swing and pushed herself off the bars. After doing a couple of back flips, she landed on her two feet perfectly.

She pouted towards me. I knew what was coming and gave her some yen before she could say anything.

'I have some questions.' I hinted.

'Fire away.' Ryou replied.

Stupid, stupid man.

'Well...' I began, 'why do we all have food related names? How do we pull our weapons out of nowhere? Why does everyone disappear when we fight? How come nobody knows about us? Does anyone have a suspicion-I mean, we work at _mew mew_ cafe, have the same names, look similar, sound similar, except for me, 'cos I don't talk, but anyway, how do the aliens understand German? Can there be a boy mew? Why are all the mews girls? What do you do if were sick? What happens if were on our-'

'Wha!!!!' Ichigo cried. 'breathe Honey!'

Ryou looked a little uncomfortable.

'The food names are a coincidence. Everyone disappears when you fight because they get scared of the giant monster trying to kill them. Your weapons.... its you doing that. Were not entirely sure how. Nobody knows about us because we make sure no one follows us back. I doubt anyone has a suspicion; we can hide it pretty well. (Really?) Aliens can understand German because they probably have some language gene or something inside them. There might be a mew boy, but mew girls are just easier to get. More girls have compatible DNA. If you are sick, you don't have to fight. If they break into your house, you can. If you are ...' Kiichiro waved his hand.

'You deal with it.' Ryou said.

'Hey!' I exclaimed, waving my hand,' and what was that alien jellyfish? And how'd ya (when I'm agitated, I talk fast, and I talk slang.) know all that?' Then I started to breathe.

'The, alien jellyfish, as you call it, is a chimera animal. A deadly alien that takes over an animal or soul and makes them.... well, you saw the giraffe. Also, what religion are you?'

'Roman catholic,' I replied, confuzzled (I say this more than confused. And I felt confuzzled then.)

'Then, the answer to your last question was that it was God's will.'

'HEY!' I screeched as he began to walk away (I wasn't totally happy with that answer.), 'I haven't finished! How long will we be like this? What happens if we are still like this when we get married? Do we tell our husbands? What happens if we get-'

'You will be a mew until the aliens are defeated. I hardly doubt you will still be like that when you get married. Telling him...no. I will wipe his brain.' He started to walk away. 'Oh,' he said turning around, 'and if you have any more questions, ask Ichigo.'

Poor Ichigo. She was blinking like some rabbit stuck in the headlights of a car.

'Hey, does Kiichirio have any more carrot cake?' I asked.

She began to breathe again. 'I think so. Kiichiro!' She called, 'do you have more cake?'

He walked in carrying cake.

In about five seconds, the cake had gone bye bye.

'How did you eat it whole, Na no da? Can I try, Na no da? Yeah yeah yeah!' Pudding squealed as she jumped on a table and did a handstand. Lettuce fetched some more cake. It started flying though the air and Pudding leapt up and ate it whole in the air. She flipped and landed on her two feet again.

'Yay!' she said, crumbs spraying everywhere whilst waving her hands around.

'Eww, Pudding! Keep you mouth closed!' Mint complained. She turned and looked out the window. 'It's raining!' she complained again.

I swore under my breath in Russian.

'It's not so bad.' Lettuce said.

'Of course it's not bad for you!' Mint screeched,' you're a porpoise! Ichigo! Get me some more tea! And why didn't you tell me it was going to rain today?'

'That why I got you an umbrella.' Ichigo said, coming back with some tea.

'Really?'

'No'

'Ichigo!'

'I need to walk home too. I'm a cat, remember?' Ichigo commented. 'I hate the water more than a bird would. And you can just get a car to drive you.'

'That's not fair, Ichigo!'

'You're absolutely right, it isn't.'

'Honey.' Ryou said, doing the classic trick of appearing out of nowhere, 'here.' He gave me this box with an orange ribbon.

'Uh, thanks. What do I do with-'

'Ichigo deals with questions.'

'Ichigo,' I exclaimed, turning to her, 'what do I do with this?'

'Come!' she replied brightly, forgetting her debate with mint, and lead me to this changing room. 'You can get changed in here!'

'Uh-'I was about to ask what she meant when she pushed me in.

Great. I opened the box and met a dress uniform exactly like the other ones. The uniform was a dress which reached just above your knees, (to hide Ichigo's mew mark, which was on her thigh, I found.) and was very frilly. It was white and orange for me-of course for each mew it was a different colour. There was also a neat pair of black shoes and an orange bandana/headband thing.

I t wasn't my kind of thing, so to say, but it didn't look too bad.

'Honey! Come out, Na no da!'

I walked out. I was met with a bunch of replies.

'Nya~~!'

'Ah! That looks so cute, Na no da!'

'You look ok, but not as good as Zakuro.'

'Humph. You look fine.'

Match them up. First one who gets it right gets a cupcake.

'Are we going to re-open the cafe today?' Lettuce inquired.

'No' replied Ryou, 'nobody's outside. There's no point.'

'However,' Kiichirio said, 'we have this mountain of leftover cake I don't suppose any of would be interested...?'

ZOOM!

Bye bye mew mews, bye bye cake.

When we left mew mew cafe, it was still raining. (Mint got a chauffer) when we got outside, Ichigo gave me her umbrella as we started to walk home.

'Uh, why did you do that? And how did you know this morning it was going to rain?'

She smiled, 'Iromote mountain cats like water, so I don't mind. I saw you were wearing sandals.'

'Thanks. How did you-'

'Cat instincts.'

'Is that why you also loved the Styrofoam yesterday?'

She nodded vigorously.

'That makes sen-arrrgh!' I cried as I stepped in a puddle which was knee deep. Then I lost my sandal. Splendifourous. (What a lovely made-up word.)

About ten seconds later I did it again.

So I ended up walking home barefoot and wearing white shorts (Borrowed).In the rain.

You know what I hate about white? Its see-though. I officially love umbrellas. Whoever invented them was a genius.

But Ichigo's house is still about ten meters away from mine.

Not good.

I was walking barefoot in the rain. And it was an amazing feeling. And the shorts weren't too see-thorough.

But it still mad e my mum hit the ceiling when she saw my soaking.

'Honey! Why are you walking home barefoot?! Do you want to get a cold?! Why didn't you call me to pick you up?!(You haven't got a car yet mum!!!And I don't know our number!)But no! No, you don't listen! (When would I have listened?!?!?!) Get upstairs and dry NOW! We now have hot water so I demand you get in the bath! MOVE IT HONEY!' She screeched.

The phone rang.

'Hello?' I enquired brightly.

'Honey?' said Ichigo, worried, 'what was that strange noise coming from your house just now?!'

'Oh, that was my mum telling me off in Twi (oh, I left that out, didn't I?)'Cos I came home soaking. She talks to me in loads of languages to keep me sharp.'

'Oh....' she sounded relived. 'Hold on, I think my mum wants to talk to your mum. Uh, bye.'

'Bye.' I said . 'Her mum wants to talk to you.' I told my mum, pointing at the phone. I left her too it, went upstairs, had my bath and was in my pyjamas in my bedroom when It occurred to me to check out my mew mark. I got myself another mirror and using the mirror in my room saw it on the back of my head, hidden in the hairline.

It was a dark orange, and it looked pretty simple. It looked pretty catty, too. There were two triangles and a sort of fluffy-looking tail. Under the 'ears' and above the 'tail' there were two lines, one going either way. Not too shabby, I thought as I replaced my hair and started brushing it.

I noticed that my mum had been doing loads. She had fixed all my clothes (super mum!) and done most of the rooms, too.

'Do you like the bamboo in the living room?' She asked, as I walked in, not angry any more.

'Yeah...' I said, transfixed. 'Its very tall....' and it was. It was about my height or higher. I stood next to it to compare.

My mum was working in the kitchen, putting away pots and pans, asking me questions, so she didn't notice when I started chewing something. I blinked. What was I chewing?!

I got an idea. Don't tell me, I thought as I glanced at the bamboo.

Yup, there were definitely teeth marks in one of the leaves.

I got kind of scared and shocked at the same time-and then I felt something pop out of my head. I raised my hands to my head. I felt something there. They twiddled.

I blurted some excuse and ran to the bathroom. I slid in, I was going so fast, and shut the door.

My two red panda ears were sticking out of my head. Again. And my tail was swishing around my legs again, too.

_But I wasn't mew honey!_

Ichigo had some explaining to do.

**Honey: she does, that rascal....(growls)**

**me:I guess I'd better get on with the next chappy then. cyah!**


	7. How my first day went Sorta

**heylu!**

**Honey:grr... that was unfair of Ichigo!**

**me: breathe, Honey. oh, and i don't own tokyo mew mew. also, thanks if you have reviewed. you really don't get how happy i get when i get a review.... I almost go through the ceiling.(not litereally, cos then I 'd have a giant hole there, but yeah, you get the picture.)**

**Honey: CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH IT?!**

**me: sheesh. fine. here you go then.**

I glanced around quickly. I spotted a window just above the toilet. I climbed on the loo and stuck my head out the window. I could see Ichigo's bedroom window. I stuck my head back in and looked for something to throw.

I chose the soap.

CLANG! It hit with a satisfying thud. It flopped onto the ground and I had no way to get it back. (No way was I going out in the rain again, now I was dry.)

So this time I chose the shampoo.

I never knew loeral was so good at hitting targets. I must be worth it.

Small problem.

When I threw the shampoo, it hit the window. And almost broke it.

Well, it would have, but Ichigo had opened the window. It zoomed past her and clanged against her cupboard. It left a mark. She looked a little scared.

'Nya!'

I opened the door for Neko. In the time I'd disappeared from the toilet seat, Ichigo had looked at the window. She was doing something else now-dancing to some song. (Whilst carefully dodging the shampoo bottle)

'Neko.' I said, turning to my cat, 'Do me a favour. Go over there and get Ichigo to get here, pronto. If she says no, hiss.' I had no idea why I said that, I was probably slightly crazy or something. But Neko seemed to nod and started scratching the door. She zoomed out.

Five seconds later, something that was a sort of blue/sliver was dashing across the lawn. It scuttled up the drainpipe (I had no idea she could do that!) and climbed in though the window.

Ichigo looked kind of scared at the appearance of a wet cat on her bed.

They seemed to be in deep conversation when Ichigo looked up and saw me and my new ears. I pointed at them.

Her mouth formed an 'O', and in five minutes, she was here.

'Uh, here you go,' she said, giving back the shampoo and soap (very wet and slippery. In fact, it slid out of my hand when I grabbed it.)

'The ears' I said pointing at them. 'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS?'

'Uh..... I forgot?'

'YOU FORGOT?'

'If it makes you feel better, I didn't know when it first happened to me. And for me it was in school! Come on.'

'Wait, I happens to you too?'

'Yes! It happens to all of us!' she rolled her eyes. 'Look, just do this.' She placed her hands on my ears and pushed down. They disappeared.

'How-?'

'Just push your ears back in.' she shrugged. No big deal.'

Huh.

I walked forward and slid on the soap I'd forgotten to pick up.

'OWW!' toilets are no fun to bang you head against.

That night, well, I was left to dwell on my thoughts.

What Have I done today? I thought.

1-Trailed Ichigo to work

2-gotten zapped

3-become a mew

4-almost gotten killed

5-come home, eaten bamboo and grown ears.

Great. That was narrowing it down.

I thought more about number four-almost gotten killed. That would be a day-to-day thing for me. What would happen if I actually got killed?

I cried myself to sleep that night. When I woke up at four thirty-six in the morning, I made sure there were no aliens before poking my whole head out of the duvet.

The next morning, my body ached and the alarm beeped.

Great. Work.

I started moving and easing my way out of the strange position I'd slept in last night. (Curled in a ball, with Neko on top). I gathered something to wear and noticed the sunlight. I wore jeans this time and left an umbrella by the door in case I would need one.

I ended up needing it.

I walked to work with Ichigo, which meant we were late, and started working.

Remember how I said it was chaos? You have no idea.

Thing was, Lettuce always tripped over (I was in luck the first day I came here, I really was.). Mint was pretty good at it, but she was useless from noon onwards, when all she did was call 'ICHIGO! I need some more tea.' And drink tea. (And she never once had a toilet break....) Pudding was a good entertainer, I'll admit, but she never did any waitressing. She did do the cash register though, provided she was allowed to do it with her feet. Zakuro was Zakuro, striking fear into everyone's hearts with her bluntness. Ichigo was the only one who did something. And I did try, I really did. One problem.

I didn't exactly write my orders in Japanese.

This meant anyone else waitressing one of my orders had no idea what it was, unless it was Zakuro who could read Spanish,French,English and something else. Kiichiro was pretty ok with it too, but he said this to me one time:

'Honey, whats this?'He pointed to my most recent order and some before that.

I translated.

'Ok. Honey, I can understand English, Spanish, French, German, Greek and Latin apart from Japanese. However, I _cannot_ understand Russian, Norwegian, Czech, and Dutch _or_...' he frowned. 'whats that?' he asked.

'Uh, Arabic.'

'Or Arabic. Calm down with the languages.'

I blushed, nodded, and left with three coffees and a chocolate cake. The thing was, I hadn't realised I was doing it. Ooops.

I also forgot the table numbers. I spent ages staring at the chart by the wall of the kitchens so I could remember where table 43 was. (By the third pillar, count two tables to the left...or was it the right? Let me check....)

'Honey,' Kiichiro said,' take that chart off the wall and photocopy it 6 times downstairs.'

I finally found the photocopier. I was in between two evil looking, black computers. I didn't breathe whilst I was doing the photocopies, I swear.

Once I had run up with the seven copies, I was told to tack up the original and take a copy. I went slightly red, although it helped a hell of a lot. And I wasn't the only one who needed it. Ichigo needed it from time to time too.

The thing I was best at doing though, was washing dishes. Must be because I loved it so much.

'I can see you like bubbles' Kiichiro commented when he saw how much washing up liquid I was squirting into the sink.

'Yup.' I replied. 'When I was a little kid, my sister used to beg my mum to get these cake mix packets for the supermarket. My favourite was when we did washing up, 'cos of all the bubbles. One time I sat in the sink, too.' I grinned.'I was only about five,' I said in response to Kiichirio face.

He laughed. 'You have a sister?'

'Yup. Older by about five years.' I said. 'You?'

'Yes. She is older than me, too.' He smiled.

I finished and stacked up the plates.

'You're quick'

'I'm good at it.' I said. I grabbed an order and zoomed out. I tripped over Pudding ((imitating a stick insect....) and went flying. I crashed into a table and went sprawling.

'Ooof....' I went. Thankfully, the table hadn't had anyone on it. It had caused quite a stir though.

'onee-chan! Honey onee-chan, I'm sorry!' Pudding cried.

'Don't worry.' I said, rubbing my head where it hurt. 'Agh! Pudding!'She'd pushed my head forward and was looking for a bruise of some kind.

'Wha! The back of your heads all red!' she cried.

'Pudding,' I began, 'that's my storks bite. Now GET OFF ME.'

It was only after I had cleaned up the cheesecake and water that I realised Pudding had called my onee-chan –big sister.

I grinned and didn't stop until Lettuce asked me to clean up this mess of plate, orange juice, cake, icecream and glass.

Then I wasn't so happy. Dishes I can do. Floors..... Harder.

Never have I been so happy for a tea break.

I joined Mint at her table.

'Hi,' I started.

Nothing. I waved a hand in front of her face. Still nothing.

'Will you stop that?!' She asked abruptly.

I was in such a shock I slid off my chair.

She laughed.

'You look funny when you do that.'

'Thanks.' I grumbled, getting back on the chair.

'What's a stork's bite?' she asked, catching me by surprise again. (But this time I didn't fall off the chair.)

'Oh, uh...' I thought of some way to describe it,' like red mark you get on the back of your neck or in between your eyes when you're born. It stays, sometimes.'

'You have one?'

'Uh, yeah.'

'Oh.'

She sipped her tea.

Some hours later, work ended. We were all clearing up except for Mint. ('How long does it take to finish ONE cup of tea?! And doesn't she need to pee really bad after that?' 'Honey....''What?! I'm right, aren't I?!')

The lights flickered.

'Great, that's all we need.' Ichigo said as the lights went out. 'A power cut.'

The lights went back on. Then off. Then on.

'Who's messing with our electricity?!' Ichigo, Mint and I screamed. (Us three mews, the impatient kind....)

'Aliens. On the electricity cables.' Answered Ryou, sneaking up on us.

'Wha!' he seemed to have shocked everyone but Zakuro. Or maybe Pudding was just screaming for fun.

'Which cables?' Lettuce asked.

'You'll know. Just follow the –'

The lights went.

'We'd better go.' Ichigo sighed.

'Great.' Mint said. 'Rain.'

And in spite of that, we hardly got wet.

Mind you, when we stood still in the rain we got wet pretty quick. I could feel my tail getting all wet.

'Damn you Kisshu!' Mint screeched. 'I straightened my hair yesterday!'

'Your fault.' Kisshu said, lying back. 'And blame Taruto.' He waved at Taruto, who was spinning knuclecrackers and grinning.

.KUCKLECRACKERS.

I. Love. Knuckle crackers.

'TAR-TAR!'Pudding leapt up

'KUCKLECRACKERS!' I leapt up.

'AHHHHH!' Taruto got leapt _on_. I grabbed the knucklecrackers and landed on my feet. (Handy!) I started playing with them until I got electrocuted.

'Oww!' I said, sucking my finger. But no one said anything.

Then I turned around and saw the giant electric bird dancing on the cables.

Damn.

**Honey: you alsways stop it at the worst bits. and your chapters are so short....and loeral is spelt wrong.**

**me: whats up with you? are you moody?(and of course its spelt wrong! I can't write accents on the computer!)**

**Honey: no, I just really want to get you mad.**

**me: great. thanks to know... anyway, cyah all next week... If i don't go crazy till then.**

**Honey: (grins and chuckles in a cute but evil way.)**


	8. Why Pudding likes reporters

**ok, scince I've taken AGGGGES, I'm sorry. and also, I wanted to do a christmas specil, but I might later. not now.**

**Honey: also, it may be a while before I bother to tell her the rest of my story, cos, cos.... I don't know.**

**me:ANYWAY, thanks for sticking around. even with the atrociuos .....anywho, heres the chappy. and it may seem useless, but really- its not.**

Oooookay. Giant evil bird messing with out electricity. I nodded.

Truth be told, it looked like a very spiky yellow bird. (If you've seen or played Pokémon, think of Zapdos) which was dancing on cables. And hopping around on them. It was kinda ridiculous; if I weren't so set on defeating it I would have been laughing so much I'd have been crying.

'HONEY CANE!' I cried, deciding to get this over with quick. It was raining, and I reckoned mum wasn't going to be too happy if I went home soaked again. The others must have had the same idea because Pudding had got out her rings too and Zakuro was using her spear whip thingy. It connected and hurt the bird, but not so much that it stopped fighting.

'Kwaaa!' it cried, sending bolts of electricity in our direction.

Pain. That's what it was. Everyone, even Zakuro, gasped as they hit the ground. Pudding was trying to hold back tears.

'Ha! Defeated in one shot!' Kisshu cried. 'That's no fun kitty!'

'The...rain....' Lettuce uttered. 'Water... conducts electricity....'she winced.

Oof. It had to be something really painful to this guy, but we were in a hell of a lot of pain too.

'Honey...cane....ribbon...blaze....' I said weakly, without even realising I had said it. I had been thinking of water, and some trickled out the end.

Wait- were you telling me....?

The others were a little confused. We were getting more strength back, so we actually stood up.

'Honey cane ribbon blaze!' I shouted, but at the last minute Kisshu shouted 'whatcha doing Honey?!'And instead of thinking about water I thought of Kisshu.

Bad idea. Thousands of miniature kisshus flew out the end of the cane and hit him and the monster (plus Pai and Taruto) square on the nose. Which is really funny, cos they all wrinkled their noses. Go on; imagine a really angry alien wrinkling his nose.

'Lettuce ribbon rush!'

Lettuce was prefroming her attack, but instead of water, out of her tanets came....

Electricity.

It shot toward the bird thing and collided with it. It shrieked in pain.

'Ichigo!'

'Strawberry ribbon check surprise!'

Here we go with the spinning in the sky and pahoom! Bye bye birdy

'hmmpfh.' Off went Pai.

Taruto blinked and disappeared.

'Are you going to chew me out this time, any of you?' Kisshu asked.

We shook our heads and Kisshu disappeared too.

Whooom! Reporters galore, as usual.

Whoopee.

Pudding got a little more hyper and started doing her imitation of a spring (aka she jumped around everywhere.)

Ichigo tapped my shoulder and pointed.

Pudding came flying towards me and landed in my arms.

'Honey onee-chan!' she squealed.

'WHAT?!'

'Honey onee-chan!'

'Mew Honey is you Onee-chan?'

'Yes!'She did a bunch of cartwheels. 'All the mews are my onee-chans!'

'ALL OF THEM?!'

'Yup!' she squealed, nodding frantically whilst spinning in circles. Oof. It's enough to make someone dizzy.

'Can you give us an interview then?'

'OF COURSE!' she screamed before Ichigo (or anyone else) could say no.

Each mew got interviewed-it was pretty funny watching them all.

'How is Pudding you little sister, Mint?'

Mint sniffed. 'Well, it works like this- you get two people and...'

'No, no- how are all of you sisters when you have different characteristics looks...'

'What Pudding means,' Mint started, 'is that we were made in the same laboratory? However, the ovum was also the same. But pudding's very young....'

'Zakuro, you are the eldest mew, right?'

She nodded.

'But you came out rather recently...' the reporter was left standing.

Zakuro was fed up and had disappeared.

'Pudding, do you like your sisters?'

'PUDDING LOVES HER BIG SISTERS!'

'Pudding, are you happy with them?'

'PUDDING IS!'

'Pudding, can you stop twirling is circles and screaming?'

'NO! PUDDINGS EXCITED!'

'Lettuce, who is you favourite sister?'

'Oh, I don't have favourites.' She laughed

'Ah. Well, do you all get on well?'

'Yes.... Ichigo and mint sometimes have debates with our brothers...'

'BROTHERS?'

'Our creators, I mean....'

'Ichigo! Mew Ichigo! How do you feel about carrying the burden that you might accidently hurt a sister of yours? Do you like your sisters? Do you fight with them? What is it like living with them in the same house?' heaps of reporters surrounded poor Ichigo.

'Ahh!' she cried, her hair spiky. She was waving her arms around. 'Ah! I don't know! Stop!' She sank to the ground, 'too many questions!' She was banging her head on the ground now.

Poor thing.

Some one tapped my shoulder and I turned around. This guy was grinning at me frantically and waving.

'DO YOU LIKE BEING A MEW?' he asked. He talked very loudly and did a lot of stupid hand movements-like when he said mew, he put his hands up like they were ears and started dancing around. In fact, if I'd only got stuff from what he was miming, he would have said:

'Why you good move like an alien with weird ears whilst doing a stupid dance?'

I stared at him stupidly. He tried again.

'WHY ARE YOU DEAF MUTE?'

'why are you waving your hands in front of your ears and putting your hand in front of your mouth?'

I blinked and walked away. Easy.

Someone else tapped me on the shoulder. Damnit.

I turned around, and this stupid guy knew sign language.

Great.

'What animal species are you?' he asked.

'Red panda,' I replied,' not too well known.'

'Great.' He answered. 'What about your attack phrase? Can you say that?'

'Uh, yeah....' (Of course I can!)

'Why?'(What kind of a question is that?)

'If I knew, I would tell you.' (Utter lie.)

'How come you are the most recent mew?'

'Because I was the one who took longest developing.'(Gosh its fun to make up rubbish. No wonder pudding likes this stuff. But maybe it's because she's part hyperactive monkey.)

'DEVELOPING?'

'Yes.'

'Like....how?'

'Uh... I have to go; mew Ichigo is calling me to her using telepathy.' I said as Ichigo said 'we have to go soon.' (Have I mentioned how I love making up rubbish?)

'As in, we have to go now?' Lettuce asked.

'Yes!' Ichigo nodded. 'We have to go now!'

'Wait!' cried one particular reporter. 'One more question!' she screeched as we leapt over a rooftop.

'You had to, huh pudding? You can't shut up?' Mint asked once we'd walked through the doors of the cafe.

'I can't help it! There nice!'

'And we aren't?' Lettuce asked.

'YOU are, but, but..... 'She waved her arms around to demonstrate nothing.

'They give you a lot of attention?' Kiichiro tried.

'YEAH!'

'Thought so.' He smiled. 'So, as I'm guessing you got interviewed, what amazing lies did you have fun making up this time?'

'Well, we were made in he same lab...'

'We are biological half sisters...'

'Our creators are also our 'brothers'...'

'We 'develop' into mews...'

'Maybe,' Ryou said, walking in,' the compatible DNA comes with the ability to make up absolute rubbish.' He was holding the weird pink fluff ball with wings and a tail.

'What is that?' I asked, pointing at the fluff ball which was now dancing around us.

'That's Masha!' Ichigo squealed.

'It was called R2000, but she re-named it. It's a robot which senses aliens.' Ryou exclaimed broadly.

'Hey, Ryou, why don't the rest of us get one?' Mint asked.

'Getting greedy now, mint?' He responded.

'Mint has a point. What if an alien attacks us?' Lettuce asked.

Ryou smiled.' Take it as a compliment that you don't all have robots. Masha was first created to give Ichigo a warning. Now you all have powers and know how to use them to the best of your ability, Masha is only around to collect research. In fact, the only one who might need help with aliens would be Honey, and she's always with Ichigo, or at least most of the time.'

It took me a while to realise he had insulted me under my nose. I let it slip as I really could not be bothered to argue the point.

'Pudding wonders!' Pudding squealed.

'What do you wonder?' Lettuce asked.

'If Pudding could do like lettuce one-Chan and Honey onee Chan!'

'What did you do?' Ryou asked, glaring at us (us being lettuce and me)

'Err.....'We didn't get much further.

'well, honey made miniature kisshus come flying out of her cane, and the lettuce made electricity hit the bird thing, and...' Ichigo burbled for us.

'Ichigo, I wasn't asking you. But thank you anyway. And I thought you'd learnt that by now? Or is Zakuro the only on here with brains?'Ryou responded.

'Huh?' we clamoured. Even pudding stopped jumping.

'Haven't you noticed that while Zakuro says the word 'spear' in her attack sequence, she always has some kind of whip?' Ryou rolled his eyes. 'You lot really are clueless.'

**well there you go! end of chappy. also, a question-**

**honey:oh ******

**me: do you want me to write a chappy of honeys first day in a japanese school?**

**honey:NO!**

**me:now i really do! anyway, see ya!**


End file.
